


Never Impossible

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Age Difference, Community: springkink, F/M, Rare Pairing, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't make him feel young again, but that was no failing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LiveJournal's [Springkink](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/) challenge in July of '07.  
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VI, Cyan/Terra: May/December - "the impossible seduction."

Terra didn't make him feel young again.

That was no failing in Cyan's eyes. After all that he'd been through - after the plague that had taken his first wife and the poison that had murdered Elayne and Dwaine, after the fall of Doma, after two wars and more battles than he cared to remember - he didn't think that anything short of a miracle could accomplish that. And even if it could - even if he could have made the last twenty years disappear - he would not have chosen to do so. Yes, his life had been painful, but he had grown, he had become wiser than before. He would not give that up for anything.

Still, when Terra smiled at him, it was a little bit easier to get through the passing days, and to believe that there would be a better future ahead of him. She made him feel alive, if not young again. But that was more than enough.

He had never expected this, though. He would have been happy to stay with her and help rebuild Mobliz for nothing more than a place to sleep, with Doma still in ruins and no other survivors ready to face its ghosts. And yet... yet there he was in her bed, with her warm body curled up next to his, one soft arm thrown across his chest. He still remembered when there had been power in those hands, when he'd felt healing energy flow from them like warm lightning; she had been little more than a child then, too thin, too bitter. Now she was older, stronger, and her hands no longer held magic, but when she ran them over his tanned skin and cupped his wind-burnt face they held a different sort of power. He was helpless in its grip, even as he marveled at it.

There were so many times when he'd felt so old, so frail, an old man with the best of his life behind him. For him to fall in love again... it had seemed impossible. He was eternally grateful to her, for showing him that he'd been wrong.


End file.
